I've Hunted For Someone Like You
by princessofthedeadsheep
Summary: A day in the life of six students of Kadic Academy, school for the supernatural beings of the world. Y/U J/A W/O part of the Within The Hands of Fate series.


**So the title sucks. That's what happens when you pick it before you even finish the damn thing. I even changed it from 'hunting for you' because that was even worse. I wanted to catch the more instinctual feelings, you know? Didn't work out as I planned. Still, I do like how most of this turned out. **

Odd stretched like a cat, ignoring the sounds of his most recent victim's sleep. His purple tail flicked back and forth as he stretched, and he felt liquid and languid from the feeding. If he hadn't promised his friends that he would meet them for lunch at the school, he wouldn't have bothered moving at all. Instead, he got up grumbling, straightened his rumpled clothing and left the sleeping human to her dreams. He jumped out the window, unhurried and unworried. Humans ignored him, as they always did. Humans could be such ignorant creatures.

Kadic Academy was a well hidden place, easily entered through the sewers in the forest. Crossing over into the Academy's zone was something Odd did regularly. Though none of the children were supposed to, they did it all the time, and they all objected to the word children. When Odd finally got to the cafeteria, he met a sulking Ulrich, a fluttery Aelita, and an indifferent Jeremy.

"What's up?" he asked. Ulrich just grunted.

"Yumi's been playing with Ulrich again," Jeremy said. Ulrich growled.

"Come now Ulrich, you know Yumi will choose you." Aelita tried to calm him, but was unsuccessful. Ulrich merely glared, and his brown and grey ears, which normally stayed firmly out of sight, popped up on his head as his face twisted.

"Yumi's coming, I take it?" Odd tried to hide his amusement.

"She's bringing that other vampire," Ulrich growled it out, his anger nearly getting the better of him as he tried to get up. Odd simply tugged him back down with his tail. He moved it in time to avoid having it bat out of the way by Ulrich, though Ulrich still managed to hit the heart shaped end of his tail. It momentarily distracted Ulrich as a disgusted look passed over his face, making his ears sink back into his hair.

"She can talk to other people Ulrich. You're not her keeper." Odd reminded him. "You'll drive her to follow Jeremy to hell at this rate."

"You say that like I go to hell every other day." Jeremy looked up amusedly from whatever he was doing- messing with runes or something, Odd thought- "And Ulrich can't entirely help it. Werewolves are almost as possessive of their imprinted mates as Faeries are of their heartsongs."

"Are you saying that you think I'm too possessive of you Jeremy?" Aelita asked her beau sweetly, as her pink, swirling wings fluttered with agitation.

"Of course not," Jeremy replied amicably. "I'm fine with your possessiveness, as I have no plans of leaving my heartsong. I love you too much, Aelita." Aelita swooned a bit, draping herself across Jeremy's back as she hovered with the help of her wings.

"Do you remember when we realized we were heartsongs?" she asked with a happy sigh.

"_I_ remember the two of you figuring out you were heartsongs." Ulrich grumbled. He'd finally calmed some, but was still looking sulky. "That was the most ridiculous series of coincidences that I've ever seen in my life."

"That's because half of it wasn't a coincidence," Odd said with a sniff. "The hormones were driving me insane, so I talked Yumi into helping me out."

"I was wondering why there was a karaoke contest in the middle of an otherwise perfectly normal prom." William's voice came from behind them, amused. Ulrich did little more than glance up at the Demi-God as he placed an affectionate kiss on top of Ulrich's head, between Ulrich's hidden ears.

William, a lustful tease, knew full well that Ulrich's interest in him could not be sexual even if Ulrich wanted it to be. He enjoyed Ulrich though, he couldn't deny, and the werewolf had- reluctantly, then more openly- accepted him as pack as he'd entered a relationship with his incubus friend. The incubus who was currently wrapping his tail around William's waist.

"So Ulrich gets a kiss, and I don't?" Odd whined. William laughed and leaned over, kissing Odd on the lips before sitting beside him.

"You've fed recently," William accused playfully. Odd tasted like lust and dreams which usually only happened directly after a feeding. It spoke to William's own blood, making his eyes flash gold in his own greedy lust. Odd merely leaned forward for another, more demanding kiss.

"If you're going to continue, please do so elsewhere." Jeremy said with a sigh.

"I think it's sweet," Aelita said sending them a smile.

"I think I don't feel like watching them have sex in front of me."

"Oh please, Ulrich and Yumi are more likely to do that than we are." Odd argued.

"You think I'd let anyone see me and Yumi together like that if I could help it?" Ulrich grumbled at Odd. Odd shrugged.

"If Yumi told you to, you'd do it," he said with certainty.

"That's different," Ulrich muttered.

"How?" William asked, baffled. Ulrich ignored him in favor of lunging out of his seat as Yumi finally appeared, thankfully free of the other vampire that she had been with only moments before. Yumi didn't seem to be that surprised at being tackled in the side by an angry and possessive werewolf. Yumi reached down and wrapped a hand around Ulrich's side. She sent a smile towards her friends before she took Ulrich away.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait for those two to finish as well." Jeremy sighed. "So what have you two been up to?"

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Ulrich growled, his ears and tail in full view as he tried to wrap himself around Yumi, who had taken him off to a side room. Yumi, ignoring his attempts, simply reached over and scratched the base of his ears. Ulrich went docile immediately, his growls dying down as he nuzzled into Yumi's hands.

"My wolf, so distraught. Haven't I told you there's no need to worry? Haven't I said there was no need to be jealous? My wolf, you should not let yourself get so worked up. I have no intention of hurting you." she pulled them to the floor, Ulrich curled into her lap, where she continued to massage his head. Ulrich looked up at her with eyes that were happy slits of pleasure. His tail began to wag lazily, thumping against the ground. Yumi chuckled as she cuddled him. "You will be my mate, I have promised."

"Why can't we mate right now?" Ulrich whined. "I want to be your mate right now, Yumi. I want to feel you as I am meant to." Ulrich wriggled himself away from her hands, so as to stop Yumi touching his ears, his tail dropping at the loss of contact. "I want to know you in my mind, to feel your love for me, to know you are safe even when you are far from me." His ears drooped, and he looked very sad indeed. "I love you, Yumi." Yumi sighed.

"I've been waiting. You know that you're body's aging will slow down once we have actually mated. I didn't want you to be stuck in perpetual teenager hood. Especially since I would age faster than you and we'd have to deal with that whole difference in physical age and I didn't want that."

"We're about the same physical age now. We'd age about the same. Please Yumi." He leaned forward, an inch from her, and bit his lip with one of his canines. There wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to make Yumi's nostrils flair as she smelled it.

"You're terrible Ulrich. Absolutely terrible." Yumi was visibly trying not jump Ulrich. "That's not even mentioning the issues with the Renfield and imprint bonds combining. It could kill us."

"It won't. That only ever happens when you give one of the bonds a longer time to develop. If we do it at the same time, it should be fine." He looked at her, just looked at her, and she couldn't help but think about how ridiculously cute he was, his fluffy tail curling around his leg and his ears twitching on his head. She did love this ridiculous idiot, and she would admit to wanting the imprint bond, just as much as he did. She sighed, long and deep.

"Alright," she said. "We can do it. Hell, let's do it right now, get it done."

"Really?" Ulrich looked like the full moon had come early, ears perking up and tail wagging rapidly at the news. She didn't answer, and instead lunged forward and kissed him on the mouth, pinning him to the wall. She sucked the blood off his lip, before she moved to his neck and bit down, causing a growl to rumble through Ulrich's throat. He keened and bucked beneath her as he felt his own blood rushing through his veins as she drank, trusting her to take only what she needed.

Then he smelled Yumi's blood. He looked down to see she'd made a shallow cut along her arm with her own fang. She held it out to Ulrich, and though he actually hated the taste of blood, he leaned forward and took the wounded spot into his mouth sucking until he felt his head suddenly go light. Breathing hard, he looked into Yumi's eyes, which had turned blood red as the Renfield bond began to form between the two.

"I pledge myself to you, mind, body and soul. All that I am is yours, and I will be loyal to you and you only. You are my imprinted mate, chosen for me by fate. I will always honor that bond. Yumi Ishiyama, I am yours. Always." Ulrich said the words he'd been dying to utter for so long. He could feel his very core leave him as it tried to connect with Yumi. He barely heard Yumi repeating the words as the blood rushed in his ears and his mind was consumed by hers.

The essence of Vampire and Werewolf came together explosively. The Renfield bond and imprint bond and their very souls fighting for dominance. Ulrich couldn't stand it, lunging forward he dragged Yumi into a kiss, grinding against her, growling hard when Yumi responded by flipping him to the ground, pinning him there. They continued to wrestle as the bonds fought, the light of their magics blinding them. It went on for so long that the two almost lost themselves completely, before the two bonds finally merged into one. The two collapsed on top of each other, Yumi rolling off of him.

"Are we alive?" Ulrich groaned.

"I think so," Yumi panted. She rubbed her finger over the spot where she'd bitten Ulrich, now healed over by the combinations of their magics. "You know... I'm almost sad we can only do that once." Ulrich gave a breathless chuckle.

"I know how you feel." And he did, not because he felt the same (though he did) but because her own emotions curled in the back of his mind. "That was far more exciting than I thought it would be." The two lay there, regaining their strength for only a minute or two more as Ulrich played with the newly formed bond in the back of his mind.

"Alright, time to go. We've left our friends waiting long enough." Yumi decided. She pulled Ulrich up off the floor with her, and together, they walked out to meet their friends. Their friends were indeed waiting for them, with varying amounts of amusement.

"There you two are," Jeremy huffed. "We were talking about what we're going to do over break."

"We could all visit Jeremy in hell!" William offered cheekily. Jeremy merely rolled his eyes.

"Father Hades does not have the time for that," Jeremy sighed. "I'm only visiting him for a little bit, anyway. I'm spending most of my vacation with my human parents."

"I don't really want to spend time at home." Odd said with a sigh, completely serious for once. "Being in a house full of sex fueled creatures is actually really annoying. Incubi and succubi are not actually meant to be together like that very often, once we hit maturity. It's why our parents send us away when we're old enough."

"Then you can come home with me," William said with a smile. "I'm sure mom won't mind. You won't meet dad though."

"Well, Zeus isn't known for his abilities as a father," Yumi snorted. "Since I see my parents all the time, I'm thinking of heading to meet Ulrich's pack."

"My old pack," Ulrich corrected gently. "I'm sure my parents and the others would be immensely pleased to meet you Yumi." He didn't feel the need to add that they had been expecting him to bring her back with him for the past three years, and that he'd been forced to lie and say they'd already completed the imprint bond.

"My parents have agreed to meet with Jeremy's human parents." Aelita said excitedly, pulling Jeremy into a hug for what had to be the twentieth time that day. "I really can't wait!"

"It'll be interesting to see how they cope with the human world." Jeremy said, adjusting his glasses. "I know most faeries don't leave their world if they can help it."

"Yes, but my parents aren't like that." Aelita assured him. "They've been to the human world plenty of times!"

"Things have changed since then Aelita," Jeremy responded, not unkindly. She huffed at him, but he ignored it, turning back to their friends. "Anyway, you're all welcome to come by for a visit, so long as you send me a heads up so I can let my parents know."

"Certainly something to consider, anyway, Odd and I need to get going." William pulled Odd up and left before the others even finished saying goodbye.

"Yumi and I should send a message to our parents so they know what's going on. See you, Jeremy, Aelita." Ulrich said as he too pushed up to leave, Yumi going with him, though not before she gave Aelita a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek. When they were finally alone, Aelita turned to Jeremy with a huff.

"You're being awfully strange today, Jeremy. You haven't let go of those runes, you've barely talked to me, and what's this about my parents not fitting in? They've been to the human world hundreds of times!"

"Most of those times before you were born Aelita, that was over twenty years ago." He said patiently. "I'm merely saying that twenty years, in human time, is a very long time indeed. Humans are very fickle creatures- their outer layers change all the time. It's something that your parents may not be prepared for." He finally put down the runes.

"These runes are supposed to hide spiritual presences... so that you and your parents can have your wings out while you're at my house. I want you to be comfortable. I'm sorry I haven't really been paying a lot of attention to you. I just want you to be comfortable at my house. I want your parents to like me..." he trailed off, not looking at her. Aelita smiled hugely and jumped onto him, hugging him furiously around the middle.

"Oh, that's so sweet Jeremy! Don't worry, my parents will love you. Just knowing you put in the effort really helps. You're forgiven." She started to float again, fluttering off the ground. He smiled and hugged her back, carefully of her wings. "I was so excited to know you were my heartsong." She said.

"I was hoping I would be. That's why I actually went through with Odd and Yumi's stupid plan." Jeremy said. She pulled back to stare at him.

"Really?"

"Did you really think that the whole karaoke thing wasn't the least bit suspicious? Or the way that Odd kept insisting that it would be a great idea for me, who can barely carry any sort of a tune, to sing?" he asked in amusement. "I did it because I thought it would be a good way to get your attention, if I really was your heartsong. You'd said it had resonated, but you never seemed to be able to figure out who it was, and I'll admit to hoping- but being a little too embarrassed to say- that it was me." He huffed then, slightly annoyed at himself. "Of course, if I'd used some common sense and just sang a tune sometime when we were alone, I could have avoided the whole mess, but you tend to turn my mind to mush." She laughed at him.

"Well, at least we got together in the end, that's the important part." Sighing, she let herself drift back to the ground. "I love you Jeremy."

"I love you too, Aelita." She kissed him then, and Jeremy had never been happier to have his mind turn to mush.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

William dragged Odd all the way back to his dorm room. Odd, being Odd, didn't protest, but was rather amused all the same.

"Kidnapping me, William?" he teased.

"Yes," William said heatedly. He pressed his lips against Odd's. Odd responded immediately, pulling William closer, wrapping his tail around him. William grabbed it, petting it intimately and causing Odd to mewl. William pulled back and his lips twitched, "you're like a cat, you silly incubus." he said as he nuzzled Odd's neck. Still, Odd wasn't as responsive as he usually was, so William pulled back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Odd fidgeted, an unusual thing for him. "Did you mean it when you said I could stay with you?"

"Of course," William responded with some surprise. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. You're free to come over. I'm sure mom would love to meet you."

"Really? Because most people don't really want an incubus in their house." He pointed out, not quite looking at William.

"Is that what this is about? Look, I'm not most people, and neither is my mom. I really, seriously don't mind you coming over to my house, and you can feed from whoever- except my mom, because that would be a little weird- and I promise, no one will care about what you are." William ran a hand down Odd's back, pulling him into a hug. "Mom will love you because I do. I don't need some fancy heartsong or imprint to tell me that you're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right," Odd said. "I guess I'm just nervous about meeting your mother. Most humans are afraid of incubi."

"Well my mother once fucked Zeus. I think you're safe." William said with a roll of his eyes. Odd burst into laughter and before he'd completely recovered, William had captured his lips again.

"Let's file that under things we can finish talking about later," he said, pushing Odd onto his bed. "Right now, I intend to finish what I started."

**In case a few things weren't clear:**

**William and Jeremy are both Demi-gods, but William was actually conceived with a god, while Jeremy was more blessed by a god. His parents basically prayed for fertility and they were granted their wish by Hades. Don't ask me why they prayed to Hades of all people, they just did. **

**Ulrich has created a new pack with his friends, hence why he doesn't consider his original pack to still be his pack. **

**Yumi is a born vampire, sort of like in Chibi Vampire/Karin. She reached a maturity and that's when she started sucking blood. Before that, she might as well have been human, and now she still has to grow up some.**

**Sorry the William/Odd bit is so short, but it's my first time doing the pairing and I wasn't entirely sure where else to go with it.**


End file.
